


Dress-Up

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dress Up, F/F, Futanari, Humanstuck, Incest, POV Second Person, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube, Submission, Trans Female Character, i think that's about all that applies, is damara trans or futa: you make the call!, uhhh idk where to start let's see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia wants to spend her weekend afternoon shopping with her elder sister, Damara. The quaint mall boutique has a lovely selection, but once they get to the dressing room, attention is pulled away from trying on clothes-- and instead is put upon taking them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress-Up

“Good morning to you, _imouto,_ ” your elder sister greets you as you clumsily pad down the stairs. It takes a moment for you to recognize the words and totally comprehend them, still being half-asleep, yet soon you rub your palms into your eyes and shoot her a hearty (if somewhat creepy) grin.

“G’morning, Damara!” you reply cheerfully, which pulls a small twitch of a smile from the older girl’s consistently red-painted lips. Yours, in comparison, are somewhat chapped, as you haven’t even touched your makeup bag much less the bathroom at all that morning. Even still, you felt you looked pretty cute, especially in your pajamas -- simplistic t-shirt and panties. Y’know, you never really saw the need for pajama pants. Like, you’re sleeping anyway... And bonus, those red and white striped undies with the little bow in the front made you feel extra adorable. All that plus your fluffy, soft, unbrushed sea of hair that twirled down from your head in a flyaway-riddled mass across your shoulders and back... You’re fine as fuck. Insert sunglasses emoji. 

Your sister, Damara, wears an outfit very similar to yours, although she wears a tank top depicting one of her favorite anime characters (Sailor Luna, you think?) paired with a simple white apron as she made -- you breathe in deeply -- pancakes! Excited for this treat, you gain new energy to race toward the table, slide into a seat, and do your best not to tip over and fall. With another smile, Damara lays a plate of her specialty breakfast down in front of you. She finishes preparing a small stack for herself, and damn, do you scarf that shit down. A girl’s gotta eat. 

“Hey, ‘Mara,” you mumble with a mouth half full of food, swallowing when she raises slender eyebrows at you in an inquiring way, “you will be at home for the whole day, right?”  
Smiling, she nods in response. “Yes, that right. Not much where else be going.”  
You nod too, in more of an understanding manner, and swallow another bite before pointing the fork at her as you continue, “Good! See, I was wondering, would you like to go shopping later? When I went to the mall with Nepeta last week"--pause, bite, chew, gulp!--"I saw the cutest dress! It was a really pretty color, and reminded me of one of your animes!"  
Your sister raises those sleek eyebrows again. Damn, they're so pretty. Yours are thick and slightly bushy (a problem helped by, yes, your sister; totes professional beautician), and while you thought them to be cute anyway, her's were beautiful. Actually, all of Damara is stunning. You mention the dress partly because you think she'd love it; partly because you think she'd look great in it; partly because the idea of helping her put it on excites you terribly.

"No see why not," she hums agreeably with a smile, and you grin to match. While getting up to take your plate to the sink, you steal a kiss on her cheek; when you pass again to pad gleefully upstairs and change, you feel the light, ghostly touch of fingers grabbing at your backside.  
Actually, mostly because the idea of helping her put it on excites you terribly.

♈️♈️♈️♈️♈️♈️♈️♈️

The sales lady had said "only one person to a dressing room."  
Damara had said, " _Uzendayo._ "  
Instead of explaining to the sales lady that Damara had told her to fuck off, you decided the best course of action was to simply accept the boutique's rules and try on the clothes one at a time.  
...Haha, yeah, pft, fuck that. You and your sister slip into the small dressing room by the far right wall while the worker is distracted.

" _Hai,_ we play dress up?" Damara hangs up what'd caught her eye -- a skirt, a crop top, a pair of high waisted jean shorts, the dress you'd scoped out -- then turns to you with a smirk on her lips. You have nothing in your hands to try on yourself, so you take a seat in the not-so-comfy plastic chair by the mirror, and rest your elbows on your knees so your palms can hold up your chin.  
" _Hai,_ " you nod, grinning with eagerness, "dress up."

The first thing your sibling tries on is the skirt. She's so partial to the pleated look, so of course its that way, and the ruby red and maroon pinstripes appeal to both of you. The sewn-in pleats are bunched together in a way that gives it a ruffled and draped look. You agree that it's very flattering. Doesn't pair well with the plain black crop top-- but that's what the jean shorts are for. You have to contain yourself while watching her inspect herself in the mirror; the shorts snugly hug her curvaceous hips and make her averagely sized bottom appear just a bit plumper.

" _Imouto,_ help with dress now, _hai?_ "  
You jump from your world of daydreaming fantasies about your sister's ass and are slammed back into the present. You nearly jolt in surprise, but mask it by jumping up enthusiastically instead, nodding with an exclaimed, of course! She strips the top and shorts -- her boy shorts underwear are a plain white lace; her bra is white to match with a red bow between the cups -- and you nearly get so distracted by the view that you fumble and drop the dress entirely. Nevertheless, thankfully, you make a sweet save, and unzip the back before letting her step into the article herself.

The dress is a soft lavender color with a plunging heart-shaped neckline and off the shoulder sleeves. At the waist, it flares out, and the bottom has a white lace trim that matches what runs along the collar.  
"Don't you think it looks like it came straight out of an anime?" you prompt, trying to meet her gaze in the mirror but eyes regrettably altogether glued to her body. Damara nods in agreement and grins, finished with scrutinizing her appearance and turning to face you. The two of you find yourselves silently looking at each other, and you experience an odd sort of breathlessness. Your fingers twitch.

The next second you find yourself pressed against the wall with your sister's hands on your waist, yours on her shoulders, and both of your tongues battling to press themselves into the other's mouth. Her thick ruby lips have the flavor of sweet strawberries, and you're ravenous for all you can taste. Similarly excited, Damara's hands roam your body, specifically downward-- her thin fingers grab at your ass, many times plumper than hers and quite plush. It makes you squeak, which turns into a giggle that tumbles from your mouth. Damara, head now down to press her lips to your shoulder, murmurs a thick " _imouto_ " into your ear; it stops your laughter in its tracks and in its place is a low whine.

Her wrists swish back and forth, her fingernails leaving a tingling and tickly sensation on the back of your thighs. Your sister's lips leave shiny glossed marks along your neck -- you tilt your head to the side for her -- and they trail up to your jaw. Her touch is so soft and affectionate, but it leaves you craving more.

" _Oneechan,_ " you whimper, and Damara pauses. It's something you've said many times before, in whispers and in yells, and your sister recognizes exactly what you want. The pair of you move in sync, Damara sitting down in the plastic chair as you roll the hem of the dress up and up until you slide it softly past her thighs. Now, you do the opposite; with gentle fingers, her underwear is pulled down, and your favorite eight inch play thing hangs semi-erect before you.

Without thought, you take it into your mouth; Damara shudders just slightly above you. You swirl your tongue lovingly around the head and, careful with your teeth, tilt your head down a tad to let a few inches in, pushing against the back of your throat. Although you've trained your gag reflex to take your sister's delicious cock that far, she huffs out a heavy breath and bucks her hips, threatening to choke you with the thick shaft. Even still, you don't mind the tears that come to your eyes; you press your tongue up against her dick, which has begun to softly throb, and slide back up to lick the salty beads of pre-cum from the dripping tip. You push forward onto the shaft again, swirling your tongue, sucking and bobbing to coat Damara's cock in a thick layer of sticky and slick saliva-- which will be necessary for what you want next.

With a damp sort of popping sound, you move your head away, a thin string of spit connecting your wet lips to your sister's bulging length. A glance up at her shows that her face is flushed and she pants quietly, hips still erratically bucking forward in small hits on instinct.

" _Oneesama,_ " you whisper in a tiny and polite voice, smiling, sitting back on your calves, "can I have it in my ass?"  
Your sister says nothing. With breathless nods, she puts her hands on your shoulders, rather forcefully prompting you to turn around. Of course, you gladly comply, and with a push to your back you let yourself fall forward. Your forearms hold you up, your face is down by the tile floor, and your ass is pushed up in the air before your sister to do as she pleases with it-- exactly as you should be.

Her affectionate touch ghosts past your thighs as she slips her hands under your skirt to pinch the hem of your panties and pull them down to your ankles. The crotch of them are damp with your anticipating juices, which continue to drip from of your slightly swollen pussy; the bundle of sensitive nerves there make you shiver and gasp when Damara slides a finger across them. You feel another finger join the first to push apart your thighs and the next sensation you feel makes you gasp again -- loudly.

"Shh," your sister hushes you, and with the tip of her wet cock slipped into your tight hole, she leans forward to cover your mouth with a hand, "Not supposed to do. Quiet, _imouto._ "  
"Yes, _oneesama,_ " you mumble submissively into her palm, licking her fingers. She complies with the action by pressing her index and middle digits into your mouth, and you busy yourself with sucking on them to keep your moans and whines at a minimum while the rest of her throbbing length is pushed carefully inside you. It hurts, taking it all in your tight ass, but it's a good sort of pain, the kind that makes a twisted smile pull at your lips as you suck.

The thick shaft squeezes against your sensitive inner walls; you clench yourself around it, and you nearly grin at the huffing, mumbly moan that Damara makes behind you. You push against her and wiggle your behind a bit playfully, and she takes the cue. There is pleasure in the reduced pressure as she pulls slowly out-- but it takes everything not to yell when she snaps back in with a tiny grunt; your whole body trembles and your mouth drops open, losing Damara's fingers in favor of having your tongue roll out. You find yourself panting like a dog. It's only appropriate-- you are your elder sister's little bitch, after all.

Her first few thrusts are inconsistent, driven by a carnal lust to push deeper, even deeper, inside of you, but soon a rhythmic pattern forms and you lean and press in accordance. Both to obey her shushes and knowing the consequence of being found, you set your jaw and clench your teeth to be quiet, occasionally biting on your lip when you must and hissing in ecstasy.

" _Fuck,_ " rolls from your tongue in a mumble when you can't help yourself, "So good, _oneechan,_ please, _oneechan,_ I'm gonna cum--!"  
Damara hushes you sharply; you draw blood biting your lip. Your eyes are shut tight and you feel your body weakening, struggling to hold yourself up for her, completely numb from the pleasure. You don't know how much longer you can go on, and are about to share this concern with your sister, when the feeling of a hot and sticky and thick and creamy rope of cum shoots inside of you and every single thought leaves your brain at once.

Your sister's hand is quickly clamped over your mouth once again, and by the smothered sounds of her own dull whines, you can imagine she's covering her own mouth as well. Thick globs of stringy, warm cum fills you up as Damara orgasms; you've already rocked through two of your own, the sticky translucent juice sliding and dripping down your thighs. You feel twice as full as you did before when she finishes, making you squirm; she pulls out and rolls down the hem of the lavender dress, using it to carefully clean herself and your backside up, so (hopefully) no trace of what you had done was left behind.

You collapse and catch your breath, rolling onto your side to sit on the floor, ass and legs a complete mess-- and you love it that way. Damara, breathless, but calm, pulls her underwear back up from its spot around her ankles. The trim of the lovely dress is sopping now, smelling sweet with your mixed cum. Your sister considers it with pursed lips.  
"Suppose we must to buy dress now," she states plainly, fingers sticky as she inspects the worse for wear anime dress.  
You giggle, and she laughs, too.


End file.
